


Our Special Place

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, M/M, Pre-Slash, dailyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is absolutely not cute, except that it is because it’s Steve and he’s never seen him get like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _crime_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/).

“It’s not a crime!” he yells. “We went out for coffee. LIKE YOU SUGGESTED, so I don’t know why you’re all pissed off about it!”

Steve glared at Danny and resumed his furious pecking on the keyboard in front of him. “I’m not,” he said through grit teeth and each word punctuated with another peck on the keyboard, “pissed off about you going for coffee.”

Danny stood next to Steve and looked over at what had been typed and snorted. “Right, you’re not mad.” He points at the screen, “tethered to the hood of the Silverado? Really, babe?”

Steve turns and glares at Danny one more time before closing the document he was working on. He takes a breath before he speaks, “I’m not upset you went out for coffee with her. I suggested it, after all. But why did you have to take her to Flyin’ Java?”

Danny blinked, confusion written on his face. “How’d you know we went there? You followin’ me McGarrett?” Danny laughs but his attempt at humor falls very flat.

“Hardly,” Steve says flatly. “You know I go there every morning on the way in. But imagine my surprise when Marco sees me and asks if you and I had a fight because you were there, at our table, cozy with some ‘cute little brunette’.”

It’s no surprise that yet another business establishment has assumed, albeit incorrectly, that they are a couple.

Danny rolls his eyes, trying not to smile at what he now sees is jealousy. It is absolutely not cute, except that it is because it’s Steve and he’s never seen him get like this. Danny cautiously reaches for Steve’s hands and takes hold of them when Steve doesn’t pull away.

“Don’t worry. You’re still my bestest friend in the whole wide world and if it hurts you that much, I won’t take any future dates there. It’ll be our special place.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and pulls away from Danny, but not before he gives his hands a squeeze, just this side of painful. “Good. See that you don’t.”


End file.
